camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Oung Seong-Ho
|journal=He just arrived at camp, and is curious on how things work here. WIP |name=Oung Seong-Ho |title=Son of Circe Aconite Flower Spirit Star-Crossed Rebel The Malignant Touch |location=Nymph Sanctuary |affiliation=Camp Half-Blood; Circe (formerly) |status=Alive |relationship=Single |born=May 2, 1995 |age=Immortal (looks 19) |species=Flower spirit; demigod (formerly) |nationality=American by citizenship, Korean by roots |sexuality=Pansexual |accent=Korean |inspiration=Aconite plant aka wolfsbane, monkshood |interests=None |active rp=None |created=June 27, 2014 |updated=June 27, 2014 |plans=No plans yet |month powers=Has no demigod powers |ooc plans= Plans= Bluekhyun is making a dream nymph going by the name of Sydney; we'll see how things work out for them, and how will Seong-Ho's rebellious side affect his relationships. WIP |-| User Activity= |word bubble= |powers= |pet=WIP |bedroom=WIP |weapon images= |quote2="A man writes to throw off the poison which he has accumulated because of his false way of life. He is trying to recapture his innocence, yet all he succeeds in doing is to inoculate the world with a virus of his disillusionment. No man would set a word down on paper if he had the courage to live out what he believed in." |file2=SeongHo1.png |file size2=173x0px |possessions= |likes=Aconite, peaches, hourglasses, being free, traveling, pandas, black cats |dislikes=Being near water, Circe, Oung Eun-Ju, being restrained by authority |colour=Green, purple, blue |music=K-Pop, RnB, Hip-hop, but he's fine with any other music except metal and anything related to that |food=Any western food, oh and very spicy food |animal=Panda |book=The Hardy Boys |quote3="The mind of a child is where the revolution begins." |drink=Apple cider, Starbucks |song=The Star (Chinese) by EXO |movie=Eragon |sport=Basketball |other=Athlete: Kobe Bryant Martial Artist: Jackie Chan |skills=Using his powers; he has knowledge about magic spells and potions, and toxic properties of plants, has a knack of curiosity to exploit enemies |weapon=He prefers using his powers, though he sometimes uses daggers |strength=Defense, alertness, stealth, pretty cunning |weakness=His curse, he's unsettled at the thought of fighting, can be reckless, offense |led=0 |been=0 |model=Tao (Huang Zitao) |gender=Male |eye=Black (wears contacts from time to time) |hair=Black (dyes it every now and then) |height=6'1 |weight=150 lbs |ethnicity=Asian |hand=Left-handed |shoe=11 |blood=O |voice=Baritone |marks=Sparse amount of scars on his body |body=Athletic |more images= SeongHo2.png SeongHo4.jpg SeongHo5.jpg SeongHo6.png SeongHo7.jpg SeongHo8.png |one=Rebel |best=WIP |worst=WIP |change=WIP |mental=WIP |disorders=WIP |medical=WIP |mother=Circe |father=Oung Yeong-Sik |creator=Persephone |half=Other children of Circe |full=None |other relatives=Oung Eun-Ju (aunt) |family album= Circe.jpg |home=He doesn't really consider anything |earliest=WIP |best=Having picnics with his father |school=He transferred from one public school to another |kiss=None |sex=None |love=Paige Boyd |other firsts=WIP |nicknames=Taozi, Tao-Tao |native=English and Korean |languages=English and Korean |flaw=He was cursed by Circe to turn pure water into poison by direct contact, that's why he dislikes being near any source of water Other flaws are his rebellious tendencies and sometimes he can be insecure |fears=Turning water into poison, killing or badly hurting anyone |hobbies=Singing, playing basketball, exercising, martial arts, partying, drinking, walking by the beach |motto="Do your own thinking independently. Be the chess player, not the chess piece." |won't=Kill or hurt anyone (not sure tbh) |admires=Oung Yeong-Sik |influenced=Circe |compass=Not sure |past person=Oung Yeong-Sik, Paige Boyd |current person=Not sure |crisis=WIP |problems=WIP |change=WIP |alignment=Chaotic good |dream=He has no clear plan on what he becomes in the future |current=None |quote4="Sometimes, for revenge to be as sweet and painful as it is intended, some time has to pass. Time enough that people have forgotten about past hurts and humiliations. Time enough to make the poison of bitterness consume a soul. It was to be that time... Two worlds collide and find a common link. A plan was made, a price was paid and revenge was set in motion." |file3=SeongHo3.jpg |file size3=173x0px |vice=Drinking |bad=WIP |sleep=Normal, though he gets frequent dreams than usual |quirk=He has an ambiguous mood, his mood lightens up considerably when you compliment him; addresses people formally at initial convos, which ends up informal |attitude=Optimistic, I think |talents=WIP |social=Pretty fine, though he can be very forceful when he wants to fit in |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Oung Yeong-Sik Father Loves him very much; finds himself to blame for not being there with him Circe Mother Hates her, end of story Oung Eun-Ju Aunt Dislikes her for being so strict and harsh on him Paige Boyd Love interest It was too late to realize his feelings; he still misses her every now and then |ease=Drinking, eating comfort food, or strolling by the beach alone |priority=WIP |past=WIP |accomplishment=WIP |secret=His curse |known=Nobody knows |tragedy=The death of his father, himself, and Paige |wish=His curse lifted, or Paige alive once again |cheated=No |relates=Not really |strangers=Aloof and distant |lover=He doesn't have any lover yet |friends=WIP |familyp=Rebellious |first impression=WIP |like most=WIP |like least=WIP }} Category:Characters Category:Former Demigods Category:Flower Spirits Category:Children of Circe Category:Died in 2014 Category:Born in 1995 Category:Immortals Category:Born in May Category:Pansexual Category:LyreOfOrpheHyus Category:Athletic Build Category:Huang Zi Tao (Tao) Category:American Category:Korean Category:Male Category:Cursed Category:6'1 Category:Left Handed Category:Baritone Category:Aconite Category:Single Category:Oung Category:Seong-Ho